The Ultimate, Maximum Ride
by Wing-Kid-x0
Summary: Join Max and the flock on their adventures throughout their life. The story starts at Jebs house, when Max is 10. The years go on and Max and the flock are captured. Find out what happens to them on their crazy journey. Fax. Bit of Niggy. T for language.
1. Horror Channel

**So, this is my very first fanfic, so don't be to harsh if you review! I shall try my best.**

/--------------------------- D ---------------------------\

**Max's P.O.V**

I was laid on my bed, wishing I could be outside, flying, being free. But I couldn't go outside. Not now. There was a storm going on. I had never seen a storm before, because the first ten years of my miserable life were spent in a dog crate at the School, where I was tested on by evil scientists. And you rarely see storms where we live.

Now, you're probably wondering why I said that I wanted to be out flying. Well that's where the School comes in. Before I was born, or grown in a test tube (I'm not really sure if I had parents), the scientists (or whitecoats), grafted bird DNA into our blood cells. So when I was born, I had wings. There are five other human-avian hybrids from the school. They are my family, my whole life. There is me, Max, 11. Fang is 11 too. Iggy, also 11. Nudge, 8. The Gasman, 5 and Angel 3.

We all escaped from the School a year ago with the help of a whitecoat named Jeb. But he was a good whitecoat. He has kept us safe and healthy. I love Jeb; he's like a father to us all. He comforts us when we are upset, bandaged our scraped knees, played with us. He was what we had all dreamed of: a parent.

I heard a knock and my door opened. Fang stepped inside, silent as always, and walked over to my bed where I was lying.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him calmly.

"Nothin' just came to see you. I'm really bored." He replied.

I searched his dark eyes for anything, but they were blank as usual. Fang is the tall, dark and silent type of guy. The School had done the worst tests on him. He was my best friend.

"I wanna go flying Fang, it's horrible being cooped up in here all day." I said.

"I know, so do I. Hey, wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah sure! I don't feel like getting up and walking all the way to the living room though." I replied with an angelic smile on my face.

Fang just rolled his eyes at me and scooped me up in his arms, walked to the living room and plopped me on the sagging couch. I turned on the television and grabbed the remote control before Fang could. He always puts horrors on and I get really scared, 'cause it reminds me of the School.

"So, you wanna play like that then eh Max?" Fang said with an evil smile on his face.

"Don't you dare Fang! I'll never let you get the controls!"

He launched forward and straddled me and started tickling me. I was laughing my head off trying not to let Fang get the remote.

"Fang! No! Stop-haha-you're-ha-being unfair-haha!"

We rolled off the couch onto the floor with him still straddling me. His face was inches away from mine and we were staring into each others eyes. A blush crept across my face. Fang smirked and grabbed for the controls again. But this time I was ready. I lifted up the remote and shoved them down my top.

"HEY! No fair!" Fang complained.

"Is fair! If you want them so bad come and get them."

"No way! I am so not putting my hand down your top! That's so gross!"

"HAHA! You're chicken." Ok so I really didn't want his hand going down my shirt but I wanted to tease him.

But that plan failed when the remote fell out from under my top and onto the floor. I cursed and went to reach for the remote but Fang had got there first. I looked up to find Fang with a smirk spreading across his face. The cocky little…

Fang walked back to the couch, and sat down. I fell back onto the couch next to fang and curled my legs up so I was leaning against Fang.

He switched to the horror channel as I had predicted and the film Saw came on. The film was half way through and I had my face buried in Fangs shoulder, gripping his arm. I didn't know how he coped with all of the gore!

An incredibly disgusting part came on and I gave a shriek. Fang looked down at me an chuckled. He moved his arm so at was around me and he started tracing hypnotizing circles in between my wings. I instantly relaxed. I was starting to get cold so I snuggled against Fang to keep warm.

I looked up at Fang and he smiled back at me. After that, I drifted off into a deep sleep…

/--------------------------- D ---------------------------\

**WOO! ****I can sense FAX! Fang is very out of character, but remember, this is before Jeb died so he's a little different. **

**Well that's my first chappie of my first fanfic :D**

**I hope you liked it. I don't know if it was lame or anything so please tell me what you think. **


	2. Hair Cuts And Head Pains

**Woo! Chapter 2.**

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

I woke up to find myself in my comfortable squashy bed, the sunshine blazing through the window. Hmm. Fang must have brought me up here after the film.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Dragging my feet to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a long black tank top.

I opened the door and ran down to the bathroom, as I had seen the door open. It is SO hard to get to the bathroom and actually _get in there_ without being trampled on by the rest of your _family_. I reached the door and bumped into somebody's bare chest. Ick! So gross!

I looked up to see Fangs face. I gave him a sheepish smile, which he returned and I could see him turning red. He ran down the hallway and I stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against the wall.

EW! I had just seen my best friend half naked. I mimicked barfing and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I strolled back to my room to brush my long dirty blonde hair. _Dang_, my hair was getting long! Opening my door again, I made my way to the kitchen where I found Jeb and Iggy cooking breakfast. I looked around and saw Gazzy and Angel sitting at the table waiting for their eggs, bacon and toast.

"Hey Guys."

"Hi Max!" Gasman and Angel said at the same time

"Hi sweetie."

I noticed _everyone_ was getting long hair. I am soo giving them a haircut today. We had nothing better to do. Fang walked through the door and took his place at the table.

"I'll go get Nudge." I offered.

I walked up the stairs and into Nudge and Angels room. There she was, wild hair, sprawled out on the bed. I walked up to her and grabbed Angels pillow.

"WAKE UP! GET UP NOOOWWW!" I shouted as I hit her round the face with the pillow.

She woke up startled and sent me a glare. She hates mornings.

"Another day, get up and face it." I said to her whilst chuckling.

Strolling back into the kitchen, I sank into my chair and dug into my breakfast.

"Everyone, listen up! Today is haircut day!" I said with mock cheerfulness.

Everyone groaned at this apart from Jeb and Nudge. Jeb didn't have his hair cut by me and neither did Nudge. Even though she's only 8 years old, she does her own hair and she's good at it.

An hour later, I was standing in the living room, scissors in hand, with Angel sitting on a chair in front of me. She had her eyes scrunched closed with a pained expression on her face.

I had already cut Iggy's and once I had finished, Fang and Nudge had burst out laughing. Ok, I admit that I'm not the best hairdresser in the world but I don't think I did _that_ bad! I had voiced these thoughts and Fang, being the cheeky bugger he is, replied:

"Yeah, but he looks like he's had a runaway lawnmower on his head."

"Shutup jerk!" I replied.

But now, after Fang had described his hair to him, Iggy was yelling from his bedroom.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ANGEL! DON'T LET HER GET YOU!"

Jeez, talk about drama queen.

When I had finished with Angel, I inspected my handy work. It wasn't that bad to be honest.

"Ok we're done. You can open your eyes now."

I handed her the mirror and she sighed in relief. Atleast I hadn't completely shaved her hair off.

After everyone was done, It was time for Nudge to do mine. She had never done mine before, I always just hacked it off with the scissors. But I was letting Nudge do my hair this time.

I crossed my fingers and just hoped that it wouldn't look to bad.

She finally stopped chopping off my hair and held the mirror up. I gasped and my eyes went wide. My hair looked_ gorgeous_! I never knew Nudge was so good at hair. It was cut in floating layers with bangs.

I turned around to see Fang goggling at me, but when he saw that I had noticed, he stopped. I must have looked a lot different because when the rest of the family walked into the living area, they all gasped.

"Max? What happened to you? You look really nice!" Said Gazzy.

"Oh thanks, I guess I looked a real dog before then." I replied rolling my eyes.

But right then, a sudden pain shot through my head. It felt as though someone had shoved a knife in my brain. My knees buckled and tears ran down my cheeks. I heard cries of "Max! Max!" but they were very distant. Images flashed through my mind, me, fighting a boy around my age with blonde hair and sliver eyes, Angel gazing forward in a cage with a huge bruise on the side of her face, then the whole flock fighting Erasers.

Slowly, the pain ebbed away and I could open my eyes slightly. I saw 5 concerned looking faces staring down at me. Fang picked me up and carried me to my room where he lay me on my bed. His touch tingled my skin after that strange burst of pain.

The strange thing about the images that ran through my head was that all the flock were several years older. Was I seeing the future? Was this actually going to happen? But that would mean we would be seeing Erasers again, Angel will be locked up at the School again, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. Not in a million years…

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

**Sorry! I really don't like this chappie. It's kinda pointless at the start but I was bored so I decided to write another chappie of the story, even though I had put one on here earlier. Nothing good really happens in this chappie apart from the strange brain attack, but I promise there will be a lot more action to come in the next one.**

**Review please! Give me ideas that might be good to use :D**


	3. Scrabbled Mind

**I'm back! Here is chapter 3 and I hope you like it! There is going to be a very long time change in this chapter. Just to let you know!**

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom. I must have fallen asleep after that weird spasm of pain earlier, because it was dark now. My door opened and I sat up with my back resting against my headboard. Jeb came in with a glass of water.

"Here sweetie, drink this. You need to keep hydrated. Fang told me about your migraine." Jeb said, whilst handing me the glass.

I downed the whole thing and looked up at Jeb.

"It wasn't exactly a migraine though. It was more like I was tied to a train track with the train running over my head." I replied.

"Fang wants to see you, shall I let him in? Oh and Nudge changed you into just a big t-shirt of Fangs because you were boiling hot."

I looked down and realized I had a large black top on. I nodded my head and Jeb walked out the room.

My head slid back down onto my pillow slowly. I gave a sigh and the door opened again. I pulled the covers up to my neck as Fang came walking into my room. He gave me a smile and sat next to me, leaning against the headboard as I had been doing just a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay Max?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine, I just feel kinda jelly-ish." I said looking up at him.

He chuckled and said "Is jelly-ish even a word?"

"If it wasn't before, it is now." I replied and shot him a smile.

"Can you stand up? The flock want to play scrabble and I don't think I can stand it without you sharing my pain." He said. **(A.N: Okay I got this idea from meepisms so CREDIT TO MEEPISMS! Hehe. Thanks.)**

I laughed and replied rolling my eyes "Sure I think I can manage standing up."

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and Fang wrapped his arm around my waist to support me.

I couldn't help blushing. Not because of Fang, but I just hate being this weak.

I stood up and we started shuffling to the door and down the stairs. We got to the living room and we both collapsed onto the couch. Nudge came running in with what looked like the Scrabble game box.

"Oh my gosh Max! I am sooo glad you're OK! We were so worried! Even Angel was crying and Gazzy and Iggy were both just sitting there looking really worried, and Fang kept pacing and I had to go change you into one of Fangs t-shirts and-"

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" I said cutting her off from her rant.

She smiled apologetically and held up the Scrabble box.

"Set it up then." I said giving her a smile. She grinned at me and opened the box. The rest of the flock came into the room with grins on their faces.

"MAX!" Shouted Angel as she flung onto my lap. Her skinny arms wrapped around my neck and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Nudge finished setting up the game and we all crowded around.

After 3 games of scrabble, Angel had fallen asleep, Nudge had gone to wash up (Jeb had made her, as she had not been doing her chores.), Iggy got bored of it and was just listening to us play and Gazzy was watching television.

That left just Fang and I. Fang had just put the word 'wings' down. I inspected my letters and saw I had and M,N,A,G,X and an F. I used the 'n' in wings and used my letters to spell 'MAX N FANG'.

Fang looked up at me and grinned. It seemed to light up the room. I looked back down blushing, and saw fang put down 'BEST FRIENDS'. I suddenly had an urge to hug him. But, what the hey!? I leaped up and tackled him. We both flew back onto the couch and it toppled over backwards.

We both fell back onto the floor in fits of laughter. I stood up and brushed myself off.

I realized it was 10:00pm and we should all really be getting to bed. Jeb was out somewhere 'til midnight so I was in charge. I picked up Angel and walked to her and Nudges room.

I laid her down and went to go back downstairs to get the others up to bed. Nudge was already coming up the stairs so I gave her a quick goodnight kiss on her forehead and carried on down the stairs.

We all went back upstairs and went to our rooms.

I flopped down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep…

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

A week had passed and Jeb STILL wasn't back. I was really worried.

It was 1:00pm on a Wednesday and I had started to get a headache. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

All of a sudden, a pain shot through my skull. It was unbearable. I held my head in my hands and tears streaked down my face.

Flashes of images raced through my mind, as fast as lightning.

Me, a woman and a girl around the same age eating chocolate chip cookies. In a ambulance holding Fangs pale hand. Then there was me and Fang in a cave kissing. **(A.N. Credit to ****up and coming writer for this idea.)**

After a while, my eyes slowly opened and I saw Fangs concerned face looking down at me.

I sat up and leaned against him thinking about what had just happened. The people I knew in the images were all older again. This was getting _way_ weird.

"Fang, I think I can see into the future." I told him.

"What!? Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well when I have these attacks, my head is filled with images and in them, the flock are all way older."

His face turned to a look of utter astonishment at this.

"What have you seen?" He replied.

"Well the first time I saw Angel in a cage, me fighting a boy and the flock fighting Erasers. But this time I saw me and two other people eating cookies, me and you in an ambulance and then we were in a cave and.." My voice trailed off at this. I didn't want to tell Fang about the kissing image. What if these images weren't the future, but just my wants and fears? I'm not really sure whether me and Fang kissing was a want or fear.

"What Max?" he said with concern.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. How did you know I was having an attack?" I asked him.

"Well I came in to say goodnight and I saw you curled in a ball on the bed." He replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well just get some rest then. We'll talk more tomorrow. With Jeb still gone, I guess we can do what we want." Fang said.

"Yeah I suppose. I'm worried Fang. What if something bad happened to Jeb? How would we survive? We wouldn't have any food or money to buy anything!"

"Just relax Max. Don't worry, he'll be back soon. We'll talk more in the morning."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. Then he turned and left.

I reached up and touched the place Fangs lips touched. The skin there tingled. Maybe Fang kissing me in the slideshow in my head was a want after all…

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

**Woo! I like that chappie. Its my longest one so far.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Please review on this chappie.**

**If you have any ideas, share them and if I like them, I will use them.**

**Credit to meepisms and up and coming writer.**


	4. Wolf Wings

**Chapter 4. In my A.N at the start of chappie 3, I said there was gonna be a very long time gap in there. I was thinking of making it a year, put decided to just make it a week. And then forgot to change it. So **_**this**_** chappie is going to have the long time change.**

**So here we go..**

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

**1 year, 8 months later.**

"Happy birthday Max!" shouted the flock.

That's right, I'm 13 now. **(A.N. As it is 1 year 8 months later, Max had her 12****th**** birthday 1 year ago. Just to let you know.) **The flock and I were all in the living room. I was just opening Angels and Nudges present. I had already opened Gazzy's and Iggy's. Nudge and Angel had got me a gorgeous red dress. It was like silk (obviously wasn't but it was still lovely) with thin straps, was quite tight all the way down, and it came down to my knees. It is definitely not my type of thing, 'because I _never_ wear dresses, but I have to admit it was gorgeous.

I ripped open the wrapping paper and found an iPod inside. I grinned and ran over to Iggy and Gazzy and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you so much guys!" I said.

"No problem Max. We knew you wanted something to occupy you so we decided to get you this." Iggy replied.

Fang handed over a small box shaped present. I looked at it for a moment, trying to guess what it was. I was stumped.

I opened the paper slowly and found a velvet box.

I opened it and found a beautiful necklace inside. It had a thin silver chain with a heart dangling off it. In the heart was the letter M in diamonds.

I stared at Fang in shock. It was beautiful!

"Fang…I-I don't know what to say! It-it's beautiful!" I stuttered.

Fang grinned and I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He stiffened for a moment but then wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Will you put it on for me please?" I asked.

He nodded and I turned around, lifting my hair up. Fang put the necklace on me and I let my hair fall back down my back.

I guess you're wondering where all this money came from, huh? Well a few months ago, we found one of Jeb's old credit cards. There was a piece of paper attached to it with the letters MFINGA on it. The first letters of the flocks names. We tried out the card and punched in MFINGA and cash came spewing out. Jackpot.

All day I lazed around the house while the rest of the flock made me my meals, did my chores and obeyed my every command. This was the life.

I had decided that I wanted to go out to a posh meal on the night so I could wear my dress.

At 6 o clock, we had all retreated to our rooms after each having a shower. I slipped on my dress and looked in the mirror. My jaw literally dropped.

I'm definitely not big headed, but I was amazed at how much a dress could do to your image. I looked slim, with actual -eww- boobs (Joy! Note the sarcasm) and I looked about 17 years old. I noticed Nudge in the background with her jaw dropped also.

"Oh my gosh Max! You look so nice! I'm so doing your hair! I could curl it, or should I straighten it? I think it would look better straightened but-"

"Nudge. Calm down. Do whatever, I don't care." I said cutting her off.

"Great! Just let me get the straightners." She said, running out of the room.

**At the restaurant.**

We were sitting in a posh kind of restaurant waiting for our food. Nudge had done my hair and make up to my horror. I did **not** agree to make up.

Fang was sitting next to me wearing one of those casual suit jacket things, a black shirt and baggy black jeans.

Nudge was wearing a dress similar to mine but a lilac colour. Angel was in a little pink sparkly dress.

Iggy and Gazzy were wearing outfits similar to Fang apart from theirs actually had colour.

The waiter came over carrying plates full of delicious food. 3 more came after carrying more food. Let's just say we have _very_ big appetites.

Something outside caught my eye. A large muscular man was sitting on the wall outside looking at me. He looked like a male model. When Erasers aren't morphed, they look a bit like that.

I started to panic, searching the room. I found that there were at least five more.

"Fang, something's wrong." I muttered.

I felt him tense next to me. He did a 360 and gave the slightest nod.

"Guys, we're leaving. Use the back door. On the count of three, Fang grab Angel, Gazzy get Iggy and Nudge stay with me." I said under my breath but loud enough for the flock to hear.

They acted as though they didn't hear.

"One." I said and we all jumped up and pelted through the kitchen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the male models get up and run after us.

We burst out the door and found we were in a deserted ally. We all snapped open our wings and took off into the night sky.

**Two weeks later**

After the Eraser scare, we knew we wouldn't be safe for much longer. Fang and I packed rucksacks for each of us.

"Max, I wanna go for a fly." Said Angel.

"I don't know Ange; it might be a bit of a risk." I replied.

"Come on Max! We haven't been out for days." Whined Nudge.

"Okay but just for an hour."

So here we were, soaring in the open sky, when I hear a bullet shot through the sky.

I looked down at the ground alarmed and saw at least 15 Erasers. But there was something different about them since the last time I had seen them.

They had wings…

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

Little cliffie there for you…

Review please!! x


	5. We're coming

**Chappie 5 here WOOT WOOT!!**

/--------------------------- MFINGA ---------------------------\

The Erasers took off from the ground with amazing speed.

I never thought that those hulking big fat creatures could move almost as fast as the flock?

They surged forward and the fight began.

I launched myself at the biggest one and planted a roundhouse kick in the Erasers chest. He started to wheeze but quickly got over it, punching me in the gut.

I doubled over and dropped around 5 feet but caught myself. I kicked him in the neck and it snapped back. The Eraser dropped like a stone and I felt someone kick me in my lower back. My breath went away in a _whoosh_ and all went black.

**Fangs P.O.V – After fight.**

I picked myself up from the ground and dusted myself off. I had been knocked out by Ari. Ari the 7 year old. Ari, Jeb's son.

I looked around and saw Max stirring. She had blood oozing out of her forehead.

Iggy and Nudge were landing. Nudge had tears streaking down her face.

"Angel! Gazzy! They're gone! They took them!" She cried.

WHAT!? I am so going to kill Ari. Max sat up and blinked. She's going to go ballistic.

I ran over to her, joined quickly by Iggy and Nudge.

"Where's Angel and Gasman?" she asked with a look of confusion and worry on her beautiful face.

"Max. They're gone. The Erasers took them. Don't worry, we'll get them back." I replied.

She just stared at me for a while. After a few minutes she stood up and walked off into the forest behind our house.

"I'll go after her, you two go back to the house and get our bags." I told Iggy and Nudge.

**Max's P.O.V**

I walked through the forest, tears running down my face. I could hear running behind me and I knew it was Fang.

"Max! Wait." Called Fang.

I just carried on walking but slowed down a bit waiting for him to catch up.

I reached a clearing and stopped by a tree. My frustration built up inside me and I started violently punching the tree.

Fang appeared beside me and put his hand between my fist and the rough bark.

I turned to look at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. His ropey arms wrapped around my waist and we stood there for minutes on end.

Finally, my tears turned into shudders and I pulled away. Fang wiped away the tears that were still on my face with his thumb. I turned to look at him and to my surprise I saw tears in his eyes as well.

"Where's Iggy and Nudge?" I asked him getting worried all over again.

"They went to get our bags and food. We should leave straight away for the School to get Gazzy and Angel back." Fang replied

At the word 'School' I shuddered. Just thinking of the place made me sick.

I nodded slightly and we started to walk back to the house.

Iggy and Nudge came out of the house holding our packs. Iggy tried to give me an encouraging smile but it didn't have quite the effect it was supposed to have as he was crying also.

"Come on then guys, let's go." I said to them, my voice rusted from crying.

They nodded and we all took off into the setting sun.

_We're coming Angel and Gazzy. We're coming…_


	6. Sleeping

It had been 3 hours since we left for the School and it was now pitch black. I decided that we should rest up for the night, as we would need our energy.

I started to scan the ground and soon found what looked like an abandoned house.

"Guys! Going down!" I called out to Fang, Iggy and Nudge.

We slowly made our way towards the ground and looked up at the shabby house. The windows were broken and the tiles on the roof were falling off. It was perfect.

I opened the large front wooden door and motioned for the others to follow. My jaw dropped to the floor as I looked around the large entrance hall. There was a huge staircase in the centre and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Paintings hung the walls covered with dust and cobwebs.

"_Wow."_Nudge whispered. That was the shortest sentence I had heard her say in… forever!

I chuckled and made my way up the sweeping staircase and searched the rooms. Turns out there were 7 bedrooms, 2 offices, a large kitchen, 4 bathrooms and 2 rooms to just relax in.

This was heaven!

_**An hour later.**_

Iggy and Nudge had gone into town to get blankets and extra food. Iggy had cooked us a meal which had turned out delicious.

Now that our stomachs were full, we headed off to the bedrooms. As there were 7 bedrooms, we all had our own beds.

We said goodnight and stacked fists, splitting up to our rooms. But I didn't like being alone. Now that Angel and Gazzy were gone, it wasn't the same.

I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I really needed sleep but just couldn't seem to close my eyes.

I sat up, but as soon as I did, my head exploded. I dropped to the floor like a stone, screaming in agony. I faintly heard the door open and heard people calling my name.

My head felt as though it was going to split open. _Please let this be over soon_ I pleaded. _Please let me die so this will all be over._

Images flooded my brain. Giant clouds of dust. Heaps of dead bodies being burnt. Skyscrapers collapsing. But then the slideshow seemed to slow down. It going backwards now. It was so weird. The skyscrapers returning to normal, the dead bodies being flung off the pile, the clouds of dust disappearing. Now images of me and the flock filled my brain. Angel smiling happily up at me whilst eating a dripping ice cream. Gazzy and Iggy blowing up half of the forest behind our house. Nudge and Angel playing twister in our living room. Me and Fang in our secret cave at night. The flock piled on the couch grinning like idiots with Jeb taking a picture.

The pain ebbed away and I was able to open my eyes. Fang Iggy and Nudges faces swam into view and I blinked blearily up at them.

"Max!? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Shall I get you some water? A wet towel for your forehead? Hold on." Said Nudge at top speed. She rushed out the room and I turned to the other 2.

"Max, you were out longer than you normally are. It looked like you were having a fit or something." Said Fang worriedly.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Around 10 minutes. Usually it only lasts up to 3." Iggy replied.

I shuddered and lifted myself up onto the bed. I flopped back and closed my eyes when I heard the door creak open again and felt a wet cloth spread across my forehead. I sighed and opened my eyes again.

With the help of Nudge, I sat up again and sipped on the water she had brought me. A wave of coolness came over me and I relaxed.

"Well, I guess you're okay then now Max. We'll be getting to bed." Said Iggy.

"Night Max." said Nudge giving me a small smile.

"Night Nudge, night Iggy." I replied.

After they had left, Fang came and sat down on the bed next to me, leaning against the headboard.

"Fang, I'm so worried." I said glancing up at him. I would never have admitted this in front of the rest of the flock. But Fang is my best friend. I tell him everything.

"I know Max. I am too. But Angel and Gazzy will be fine. They're strong. We'll get them out Max so don't worry too much. Just get some sleep." He replied.

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow. As he was about to leave the room I called after him.

"Fang! Uh… I uh… don't really want to um uh… be on my own tonight…" I stuttered.

I saw him smile a little and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get my things." He replied. I didn't have to ask him to stay with me tonight. He knew what I meant.

A minute later he was back and he plopped down on the bed next to me again. We turned on our sides to face each other and just lay there for a few moments.

All of a sudden, everything that had happened that day hit me like a ton of bricks and I began to cry. Fang pulled me into a hug and I nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

My tears stopped falling but Fang and I didn't move. I was too comfortable in his arms. I felt me eyelids droop and Fang kissed my hair.

I drifted off to sleep thinking of the horrors to come, but knowing that Fang and the rest of the flock will be with me throughout the journey ahead…

Wahay! Chappie 6!

Review please. x


	7. Authors Note: Age Change  Sorry!

**Must Read This!!**

**I am changing Nudges age people!**

**Sorry if this is confusing for you.**

**Nudge is now 13 years old. Otherwise it would be a bit weird for her and Iggy to be together…**

**Ages:**

**Max: 14**

**Fang: 14**

**Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 13**

**Gasman: 8**

**Angel: 6**

**Sorry if there was any confusion!!**


	8. Captured

I woke up feeling warm, with the sun shining on my face and Fangs arms wrapped around me into a comforting embrace. I smiled sadly to myself and sat up.

I looked at Fangs watch and saw that it was 10am. I leaped up frantically and shook Fangs shoulder.

"Fang! Fang! Get up! Its 10am, we have to go." I hissed.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

I rushed out of the door and towards the room that Nudge was asleep in.

I opened the door and peered inside. What I saw surprised me beyond belief.

Nudge was fast asleep… But she wasn't alone.

Iggy was lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her.

Okay, I wasn't expecting this. I smiled to myself and closed the door quietly, so I wouldn't wake them up.

I walked past their door as loud as I could to let them know I was awake. I didn't want them to know I had seen them.

I headed back to mine and Fangs room to find Fang repacking our bags.

15 minutes later, we were in the air again, eating apples and granola bars.

Flying. There's nothing quite like it. The wind rushing through your hair, the way you feel utterly weightless. It just seems to take away all of your stress.

I looked over at Nudge and saw that her eyes were still red and puffy. She had obviously been crying again before we had left the house.

I did a 360 and spotted a large grey blob heading our way.

"Head up guys! I think we have company." I called out.

Fang looked around and nodded. Erasers.

_Better get this over with then. _I thought.

_**Max!? Max!? Help me! Please!**_

What the hell? _ANGEL? IS THAT YOU?!_

_**Yes Max! Help me! It hurts Max. They're hurting me!**_

_SHIT! Angel just keep going. Keep going baby, we'll be there soon._

I could hear Angel screaming in my head. This was NOT helping. We had Erasers coming at full speed towards us and I had my baby screaming in pain _inside my freaking head!_

"Guys we need to be fast! Angels hurt!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" asked Nudge frantically.

"She must have figured out how to read minds from a long distance." I replied.

I turned around and launched at the first Eraser. I landed a punch in his face and whipped around to plant a roundhouse kick in his chest. It would have worked if another Eraser hadn't come from behind and shoved a needle in my neck.

My eyes drooped and I began to fall. Furry arms grabbed at me roughly and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

The smells drifted up my nose. Ugh. I didn't have to open my eyes to know where I was.

The School.

I sat up and opened my eyes to find myself in a cage. I looked to my left and saw Fang staring into space with a sad look in his eyes.

To my right I saw an unconscious Angel covered in huge ugly bruises and scars.

My stomach turned when I saw her and I was filled with rage. How could anyone, _anyone_, do something this pathetic to an innocent 6 year old.

I could feel myself turning red with anger and I kicked the cage door as hard as I could. To my utter surprise, it actually dented slightly.

Fang turned around and looked at me. He tried to give me what looked like a reassuring smile, but it didn't really have the effect he was hoping for.

I smiled sadly back at him and looked around more. I saw Gazzy in the cage in front of me asleep, Iggy next to him and Nudge on the other side of Angel.

I heard the door open and saw the hem of a white coat move towards mine and Angels cage.

Mine and Angel's doors opened and I jumped out, grabbing Angel and hugging her tightly. She felt like dead weight in my arms and tears came to my eyes.

I turned around to face the whitecoat. But received the biggest shock of my life.

"Maximum. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Jeb…" I whispered.

Out from the corner of my eyes, I saw Iggy, Fang and Nudges heads snap round to look at me.

"Come, Maximum. We need to talk. But it must be fast. The whitecoats will be here soon to take you and Fang away to run a test." Said Jeb.

I nodded faintly and followed him down the hallways. I didn't bother to make a break for it. There were electric fences around every room and only whitecoats could turn them off.

We reached a room and Jeb opened the door.

He motioned for me to sit down but I just stood there. I was in shock. It was actually Jeb. Jeb! He had died! But – but he's here! This is to weird.

"Max, sweetie, we have to talk. It's incredibly important for you to know this. I don't know how to put this. But, Max, you have to uh… save the world."

I just blinked. Was he messing me around? I felt Angel stir in my arms and I looked down.

"Max! Where are we? Are we free?" she asked.

"No sweetie. Are you ok? Did they hurt you a lot?" I asked her

She nodded her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

I hugged her closer and glared at Jeb.

"What did you do to her!? You bastard! Look at her! She's a mess!" I exclaimed.

"That's why I brought her here with you. We need to clean her up. They hurt her pretty badly. She punched two of the whitecoats and actually bit half of an Erasers finger off! For a punishment, they drugged her so she couldn't defend herself and let the Erasers have their way with her." He replied calmly.

This made me even more furious.

"And you couldn't stop this at all? And why should I believe you about this whole, 'saving the world' thing?" I asked.

"Max, he's telling the truth. The world is going to be destroyed and you need to stop it!" said Angel.

I looked down at her in surprise.

"How do you know that sweetie?"

"I always said 'Maximum Ride' around whitecoats and read their minds to see what they thought of you. And they all thought about how you're going to save the world." She said.

10 minutes later, Angel had the dried blood cleaned off her and we were back in our cages.

The door opened again and 3 whitecoats walked through, followed by 4 Erasers.

Mine and Fangs door opened and we were both dragged out roughly by the Erasers.

We were lead to a room which had a large wooden table in the middle, surrounded by chairs.

Fang and I were shoved into chairs and the whitecoats turned to us.

"Maximum, Fang. Welcome. We are here to talk to you about the new experiment we are going to be holding. It includes a male human-avian hybrid and a female human-avian hybrid. We would like to see what would happen when two hybrids mate." Said the woman.

_Well this should be interesting…_


	9. Experiments

Sorry it took so long to update.. I was grounded for throwing a house party.

Well here's the next chapter you have all being waiting for.

--MFINGA--

"_Maximum, Fang. Welcome. We are here to talk to you about the new experiment we are going to be holding. It includes a male human-avian hybrid and a female human-avian hybrid. We would like to see what would happen when two hybrids mate." Said the woman._

_Well this should be interesting…_

I felt my eyes go wide as I heard her words.

"Deranged, freaky scientists say_ what_!?" I shrieked.

I heard Fang chuckle next to me and I turned to him.

"How can you be so calm!?" I asked.

"Have you ever known me to freak out at anything?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, there was that time when we were at our old house, and we were on the couch watching t.v and a spider started crawling up your leg and you started screaming like a girly-girl." I said.

He glared at me and opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by the woman, who I assumed was the director as she was the one who was talking.

"Experiments! Be quiet, or you will be punished. Now, this experiment will be conducted within two days. You will be under surveillance so do not try anything funny." The director woman spat.

My heart sunk and my skin started to get pale when she said the words 'under surveillance'.

"So that means you'll be _watching us?_ Now_ that's_ what you call perverted." Fang said, his eyes a tiny bit wider than usual.

"Yes, Fang, there will be cameras in the room. Until the experiment takes place, we are going to put you in a room together, so you can, ah, _bond_…" The director said with an evil smile.

Then, the erasers roughly grabbed us again and led us in the opposite direction to where the room our cages were.

We reached a door that had several locks and needed a security code to open.

One of the Erasers punched in the code and me and Fang were thrown into the room.

The room had two metal slabs on legs, which I assumed to be beds. The sheets on the 'beds' were extremely thin. Then there was a toilet in the corner, with newspaper beside it.

I looked at fang and said "Well, this is cosy."

He smiled at me, almost sadly and went to sit on one of the 'beds'.

I sat myself on the other 'bed' and started to think about the event that was going to be held place in two days time.

I don't want to get pregnant. I'm only fourteen for crying out loud! And with Fang as well. He's my best friend! I've known him all my life. This was sure to be embarrassing and painful.

I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of becoming pregnant for an experiment. I tired to stifle a sob but was unsuccessful. Fang looked up at me and his eyes widened a bit.

"Max?" he said.

He came to sit next to me on my 'bed' and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Max, don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll never let them do this to us, to _you_. You're the brilliant Maximum Ride. You don't let anybody get in you're way. The Maximum Ride I know is strong and smart and always thinks positive. And now you're crying. You know that they won't be able to go through with this experiment. We won't let them. Now be strong Max, be the Max that I know." Said Fang.

Wow. That was super long for Fang. And it helped a whole lot. What Fang had said had brought me to my senses and I had stopped crying.

"Thanks Fang. But I don't see how we're going to stop the whitecoats from doing this." I replied.

"Don't worry Max; it will all fall into place when it's the right time."

And with that he walked back over to his 'bed' and lay down, leaving me more confused than before…

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"Aah, they are very close. I see what you mean Jeb." The director said as she peered at the screen in front of her. It showed the Fang boy comforting Maximum.

She turned around to face Jeb and the two other whitecoats.

"I think I need to think over this a bit more before we actually go ahead with the experiment. I am thinking about holding two experiments. Introducing our new and best experiments yet. Omega and Colleen." The director said.

The door opened and a boy with blonde hair and silver eyes walked through the door followed by a girl with brown hair and golden eyes.

"I am thinking about holding two experiments, as I have told you. But it will not be Fang and Max mating. Max and Omega will be mating whilst Fang and colleen will be mating. It would be interesting to see the results of a human avian hybrid and a genetic miracle mating." The director said.

The other whitecoats were speechless.

"I will call another meeting in one hour to explain the rest of my plan. Now get back to work please." She said, and with that, walked out the door.

--MFINGA--

Ok there it is. A bit of a twist for you hehe. Review please! Will update tomorrow and will be updating Young rebels as well.

I am also going to be starting another new fic, which is called Losing It.

Here is the main idea of what it's all about:

Due to an accident whilst flying, Max loses her memory. She has forgotten everything. How to talk, walk and who the flock is. Fang and the flock will have to try and bring back her memory. They take her to Dr Martinez but she is unsure of whether Max will regain her memory. So the flock might have to teach her _everything. _There will be a lot of Fax as well. Woop Woop!

Hope you all had a nice Christmas cause I sure did!

x


	10. Explosive

I am SO sorry. I haven't updated in a few months because I had sorta given up on this story. But cause the new Maximum Ride book is out today (YAY!), I have decided to give it another go. Now, this was my first fanfic and the start wasn't particularly good, but since I've been writing more stories, my writing skills have grown. So hopefully, my story will become better quality. So please don't give up on me, I know I haven't updated in months and I plan to update my other stories as well. Thank you.

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V

Well this sucks. I'm stuck in a freaking dog crate unable to see anything.

"Angel, you picked up on anything?" I asked.

"Yeah. Max and Fang are about to be experimented on." She choked out.

I sighed, shaking my head. We were never going to get out of here. I just knew it.

"Iggy, what are we gonna do?" asked Nudge.

"I don't know, do I?" I said. I didn't mean to be so hostile towards her, but I was under a lot of pressure.

"Jeez, Iggy. I was only asking as you're the oldest one here. So usually, the oldest stays in charge." she replied.

"Guys!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Not now Gaz. Stop putting me under pressure Nudge. Max and Fang are missing, we're in dog crates and I have no idea what to do!" I retaliated.

"Well maybe you should put your brain in gear and think of something!" she said.

"Guys-" Gazzy started, but I cut him off.

"I'd be able to think of something if you weren't constantly yapping away!"

"Hey! I'm no-"

_BANG!_

The sound echoed through the room and I could smell the smoke emitting from what I thought to be Gazzy's cage.

"What the hell! Is everyone okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you but you kept interrupting me. Just be quiet while I open your cages." Gazzy replied.

"You had a bomb? Why didn't you use it earlier! Max and Fang could be in pain right now!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! I only found it a few minutes ago."

I heard my cage door click open and I hopped out and landed on the hard floor. I stretched myself out and started working out on Nudges cage.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just under pressure. I've never had to stay in charge before." I whispered through the bars of Nudges cage.

"Ig, next cage to your left." I heard Nudge call.

I felt myself turning red and moved to the left and set Nudge free.

"Angel, I need you to try and reach Max or Fang and see where they are." I requested.

"Sure." Angel replied.

We started to make our way across the room and all was silent for a few minutes.

"I know where Max is! She said to be as quick as possible." Angel said frantically.

I nodded and felt Gazzy put his finger through my belt loop to guide me down the corridors.

* * *

Nudge P.O.V

Iggy was really sweet. I heard what he said in the cage and I immediately felt bad for arguing with him.

A couple minutes following Angel, we reached a solid door guarded by two Erasers. They weren't expecting us so they weren't as prepared as they usually would be. They went down in 30 seconds.

I saw a lock on the door which needed a card and pass code. I knelt down, went through the Erasers pockets and finally came across a card. I slid it through the lock. I then put my fingers to the keys and I saw an image form in my head.

A woman was standing at the door and I saw the numbers she typed in.

_4982746_

I opened my eyes and typed in the code. I turned to the other and said "you ready?"

They all nodded and Iggy stepped forward. I moved out the way and Iggy slammed the door open. 

A horrid site met my eyes as I peered into the room.

A crying Max was strapped down to a bed with a blonde boy straddling her. His jeans were unzipped and he was just undoing Max's when Angel stepped forward and mind controlled him. His eyes glazed over and he dropped to the floor.

I ran over to Max who looked terrified.

"Max. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She just nodded and signalled to unstrap her from the bed. I did as she wanted and watched her shakily get to her feet.

She took a deep breath and buttoned up her jeans.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, her voice a little rusty.

We all nodded and she let out a deep breath of slight relief.

"Let's go get Fang." She said with fierce determination in her voice.

* * *

There you go guys. The chapter you have waited months for.

Review please!


	11. Hiatus Sorry!

Ok guys

**Ok guys. I really don't mean to disappoint you, but ****I'm putting this story on hold****. I am also going to stop writing for all of my other stories apart from ****Young Rebels****. I shouldn't have started so many stories at once, but don't worry, once I have finished Young Rebels, I definitely will start writing for other stories again.**

**I have a lot going on at the moment, what with just having my exams, meaning having to start GCSE work at school. I'm also loosing someone very close too me. I don't want to go into detail, but he means a lot to me, and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. And then I have my family arguing constantly. So I really don't have time for all of my stories, but as Young Rebels seems the most popular, I will be working on that one.**

**Thank you for all of my fantastic reviewers, and I probably will stick in the odd update from time to time. Just stick with it, and I'll be updating a lot more in no time!**

_**Love you all – Wing-Kid-x0**_


End file.
